Eytukan
Eytukan was the patriarch of the Omaticaya Clan, the mate of Mo'at, the father of Neytiri and Sylwanin and father-in-law of Jake Sully. Eytukan was responsible for the overall leadership of the Omaticaya Clan on Pandora during the RDA occupation. Under his instructions, his daughter Neytiri trained Jake Sully in the lifestyle of the Na'vi. He was killed during The Destruction of The Hometree by falling wood, which impaled him through the chest. His great-grandfather was the fifth Toruk Makto, the sixth being Jake. Biography Meeting Jake Sully After a sign from Eywa, Neytiri took Jake Sully to Hometree to be judged by her father and her mother. At first, Eytukan was angered by Jake's presence as he had forbade all humans from entering Hometree but after an inspection from Mo'at, he began to show an interest in him. He prevented Tsu'tey from killing Jake when he explained that he was a warrior, having never previously encountered an Avatar controlled by a human warrior and, along with Mo'at, was partially responsible for Jake's adoption into the Omaticaya Clan. He also conducted Jake's initiation ceremony into the Omaticaya Clan. After the ceremony, Eytukan seemed to have respect for Jake, treating him as one of his own people. When the Tree of Voices was destroyed by hell trucks, a war party lead by Tsu'tey attacked the RDA on Eytukan's orders, burning one of the hell trucks in retribution. When Jake told Eytukan that the RDA was coming to destroy Hometree, and revealed that the point of his adoption into the clan was merely a mission to gain intelligence on the Omaticaya for the RDA, and then to eventually negotiate the terms of the clan's relocation, Eytukan was enraged. He then had Jake and Grace Augustine bound and prepared the clan for the defense of the Hometree. The Destruction of The Hometree and Death cries after the death of her father, Eytukan.]]During the RDA's assault, Eytukan and Tsu'tey encouraged the Omaticaya to fight despite Jake's and Grace's pleas for them to run into the forest. The Na'vi bravely attempted to pierce the cockpit glass of the RDA fleet with their bows and arrows but to no avail, and when the RDA switched to missiles, Eytukan realised they were no match for the human firepower and ordered the Na'vi to flee, leaving Jake and Grace behind as outcasts. While evacuating several Na'vi from inside Hometree, he was fatally wounded when a shard of wood from the Hometree impaled him in the torso. Upon his death, Eytukan handed over his ceremonial bow to his grieving daughter, Neytiri, and told her to protect the Na'vi. Personality and traits Eytukan was a good leader and cared greatly for the welfare of his clan. During the destruction of the Hometree, he tells Neytiri to leave him and goes into the burning Hometree to rescue as many Na'vi as he can despite the attacking missiles exploding into Hometree, though his bravery cost him his life. He loved his mate Mo'at and his daughter Neytiri, though he sometimes had problems with his headstrong daughter. Though they had some creases in their relationship, Neytiri was heartbroken when he died, crying over his body. Just before dying, Eytukan requested that Neytiri take his bow and take care of the clan. Eytukan seemed to get along fairly well with Jake Sully and respected the Avatar who respected him in turn, allowing Jake to speak and listening while he explained the RDA's upcoming attack. However, Eytukan hated treachery and was enraged when Jake revealed that he had been assigned by the RDA to spy on the Na'vi, and ordered both Jake and Grace to be bound so as to ensure they did not interfere with the Na'vi's defense of Hometree. Trivia *In the original script Eytukan's name was Mato'a Te Kaha Nahgoitewa.http://www.docstoc.com/docs/14294813/Avatar-Scriptment-by--James-Cameron *He is the only major Na'vi character that did not speak English throughout the entire film. Memorable Quotes "His alien smell fills my nose." :- Eytukan upon meeting Jake Sully. "No! This is the first warrior dreamwalker that we have seen. We need to learn more about him." :- Eytukan preventing Tsu'tey from killing Jake after learning that he is a warrior. "You are now a son of the Omaticaya. You are part of The People." :- Eytukan inducting Jake into the Clan. "Bind them." :- Eytukan ordering Jake and Grace to be bound after discovering Jake's original mission. "Take the Ikran. Attack from above." :- Eytukan instructing Tsu'tey to gather the Ikran riders to attack the RDA fleet in the air. "Daughter, take my bow. Protect the people." :- Eytukan requesting that Neytiri defend the Omaticaya as his dying wish. References de:Eytukan fr:Eytukan nl:Eytukan pl:Eytukan es:Eytukan Category:Na'vi Category:Avatar Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Clan Leader